


The Chase

by acrononymous



Series: Mr. Jones [2]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, It gets whumpy, NO DEATHS, POV Multiple, Romance, Sam finds her cahones, and some friends along the way, assassin on the loose, everyone chill, oh lawd, they catch feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrononymous/pseuds/acrononymous
Summary: Mr. Jones playlist that I made while procrastinating:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5OEbs4dErJOxW8AsgVTJk9?si=U-AVNYdORl2oR7cC-6-GBQSam discovers what she is willing to do to save a ...friend.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: Mr. Jones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Jones Part 2: The Chase

Summary: Sam gets adventurous. Charles is paranoid.

“Shyness is nice, and  
Shyness can stop you  
From doing all the things in life  
You'd like to

So, if there's something you'd like to try  
If there's something you'd like to try  
Ask me, I won't say no, how could I?” – The Smiths

POV: Charles

1: Something You’d Like to Try

Charles’s eyes meandered open, lazily sliding towards the warmth pressed against him. The corner of his lip quirked as he surveyed her tangled in his limbs. He looked to the window and realizing it was still dark, he snuggled against her. They were still clothed, nothing passed between them but kisses and hidden pieces of themselves from the night beforet. This had become a pattern for the two.

It had been a few weeks since the elevator kiss, and the roses. A few times a week they’d go to Sam’s place for a movie, or a cozy night in. Sam loved to cook, and Charles has found that he loved spending time with her. Sometimes, they’d kiss, but it was mostly the softness of everything that they both enjoyed. The little touches on each other’s arms, or the cuddles on the couch. Charles never pushed her for more, of course. Slowly, however, he noticed Sam becoming more… _insistent._ There had been more… experimentation with her caresses. More urgency in her kisses. He wanted to give her more time, of course, as this was all new to her. Of course, if she insisted… well. He must do as the lady demands. He was a gentleman, after all.

He brushed a piece of her fringe behind her ear gently, careful not to wake her. He closed his eyes and settled back against the covers to get the most out of his Saturday morning snooze. His eyes flashed open as he felt an inquisitive hand snake around his thigh. He blanched and looked at her in dismay. A wicked grin spread across Sam’s face.

“Good morning, Mr. Jones,” she whispered, hand trailing up his thigh ever so slowly. Charles cleared his throat and thought of the Queen. When that didn’t work, he thought of Prince Charles, then the entire roster of the Royal Family and grabbed her hand gently.

“Bunty, good morning. You are… very alert for a Saturday,” he said through gritted teeth as he tried to quell his morning excitement. A bead of sweat dripped from his brow.

“Not as alert as you are, it seems,” she said slyly, “Though, I could be, with the right motivation.” She licked her bottom lip and leaned into him for a kiss. He obliged, and was paralyzed with indecision. On one hand, he would do as his Bunty wished, despite wanting better for her. On the other…

She deepened the kiss and started undoing his buttons. Charles couldn’t think. She nipped his bottom lip and wound a hand in his hair. She pressed her chest against him and pushed him against the pillows. She moved to nip his earlobe and still Charles was paralyzed. On the other hand… what was it? It would come to him soon, surely. She snaked a hand further up his thigh, tantalizing him and furthering his suffering.

“Mr. Jones,” she whispered into his ear, “I do believe you’ve had me waiting long enough.” She released him and peered into his face. She smiled, and it was sweet. The kind of sweet that made Charles remember why he cared for her so much and how to move. He sat up and brushed the hair from her face gently, warmth overflowing in his eyes. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt-“ Sam interrupted him with a finger to his lips.

“Yes,” she said and crushed his lips.

She undid his buttons, lips never leaving his, and scraped her fingernails over his scalp. That tiny sensation awaked Charles and suddenly everything was engulfed in desperation. Clothes flew in the air and he pinned her against the pillows. His kisses became softer and trailed down her chin, to her neck, savoring her pulse and the breathless moans that escaped her. Then he moved to her collar bone and undid her pajama buttons, placing a kiss where each button was undone. He lingered at her chest, teasing the exposed flesh but never pushing the shirt open. She writhed underneath him and scraped her nails across his scalp deliciously, but he still teased her lower. At the last button he looked up at her wickedly. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, crushing her lips to his and scraping the planes of his back in desperation. Still he grinned and trailed a single finger down the trail of buttons he undid, ever so slowly until they hooked into the lip of her underwear. He kissed her softly and pulled them off. He glanced at her, daring not to move. She smiled at him, shy at first, then it spread into something daring. She grabbed his hand and moved it to the open collar of her shirt. She tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear and whispered, “Don’t you dare stop now, Mr. Jones.” And that was all it took.

He threw her shirt to the ground and gently trailed a hand up her sides, sweeping under her ribs, then to her sternum, careful not to touch her breasts yet. All the while, kissing her gently. He swept his finger down the nape of her neck, throwing her hair over her shoulder tenderly, tantalizing her to madness. She dug into his back, slightly tearing his skin. Still, he gave her a wicked look and continued his languid exploration to her collarbone. When she pouted at him, he laughed against her skin, giddy and completely unbecoming of him. He looked at her lovingly for a moment before finally moving to her chest. He flicked his tongue over a nipple then gently sucked it, drinking in the maddening moans that escaped her. She moved a hand to his waistband and pulled them free. He moaned as she grabbed him and started pumping. He kissed her insistently and pushed her against the pillows.

“Not yet.” He said simply and went to her breasts, teasing his way to her navel. He kneaded her inner thighs and kissed a path towards her folds. He looked up at her as his tongue parted her lips. She writhed above him, moaning his name and wound her fingers in his hair. He lazily circled her clit with the tip of his tongue, soaking in the sight of her above him. Once she started dripping down his chin, he plunged a finger inside of her. Then another. He teased her with his fingers and languid tongue until she started spasming and gripping her nails into the sheets for purchase. Then he stopped and moved back to her breasts, kneading them and sucking as he positioned himself above her. She pawed at his ass and wrapped a leg around him. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another crushing kiss and he finally found her entrance. Slowly, and ever so carefully he pushed into her. She moaned into his mouth and pushed him to the side and straddled him. She grabbed him and looked straight into his eyes as she lowered herself onto him. She bit her lip the deeper she plunged until he was completely inside of her. A moan of exaltation escaped her as she moved her hips and arched her back. She moved her hips and he pumped into her, matching her rhythm. He sat up and kneaded her chest and sucked her nipple, coaxing her clit with a finger as she writhed against him at a steady pace.

When he felt her spasms start again and she moved her hips with increased frenzy. He pressed his chest against hers and found her lips. He kissed her and carded his hand through her hair as she picked up the pace. His other hand slowed down around her clit as he felt her convulse against him. He pumped into her and wrapped her in his arms as she orgasmed. He said soothing things into her and she fell against his chest. Still hard inside of her, he kissed her tenderly until she opened her eyes and deepened the kiss. Then he flipped her on her back and pumped into her at a gentle pace. She breathed his name grabbed her headboard. When she became incoherent, he quickened his pace and kissed her with increased desperation until they came together.

She soothed his back and he lay on her chest for a few moments as they collected their breaths. Neither of them wanted to move.

“The sun is up,” she said simply. Charles loved the way her voice rattled against his cheek. He turned to look at her. He couldn’t fight his smile, or the laughter that bubbled in his chest. He rubbed his cheek into her chest and wrapped his arms around her in a vice as she laughed with him and brushed her fingers in his hair. It was a perfect moment.

They lay like that for a while longer. She kissed him on the cheek jumped to her feet. He felt an inexplicable sadness as her warmth left him. He could not stop smiling at her, however.

“I’ll take a shower,” she said on the way to the bathroom. He jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She chuckled.

“I’ll grab breakfast from your favorite place,” he said and kissed her cheek. He went to put his clothes back on and grabbed his keys.

“C-Charles?” She said in the doorway. He looked to her and melted at her expression.

“Yes Bunty?” He asked gently.

“T-thanks. For…” She gestured at her bed vaguely and turned crimson. “Well, you know. It… ah…” She frowned and stared at him straight. Charles smiled at her because he could not contain how adorable and endearing it was. “It was lovely, Mr. Jones. Thanks,” she said softly and turned on her heel. Charles chuckled and ran after her. He held her hand in his and kissed her softly. He rested his forehead on hers for a moment and looked into her eyes. Then the words tumbled out of his idiot mouth before he could stop them.

“I… am _fond_ of you, Bunty,” he said and it was too much at once and his face started to burn and he let her go before his fool mouth said anything else.

“I… ah, I’ll be back soon with coffee,” he said, heading to the door. He paused as he felt her grab his hand.

“Come back soon, Mr. Jones,” she said and kissed his cheek.

He couldn’t feel his face for a moment, then spun towards the door. “Right, two shakes of a lamb’s tail,” he said as he shut the door.

 _Is that what that Weeknd song is about?_ Charles wondered idly as he descended the steps. A silly grin was plastered on his face, but he couldn’t care less.

He felt the hairs prickle on the back of his neck. He felt like he was being watched. He looked around, but all was quiet. 

Little did he know that he was being followed.


	2. A Well Respected Man

“Cause he gets up in the morning,  
And he goes to work at nine,  
And he comes back home at five-thirty,  
Gets the same train every time.  
Cause his world is built round punctuality,  
It never fails.” – the Kinks

POV: Kidnapper.

A Well-Respected Man

***Saturday Morning ***

He flicked a clump of ash outside the car window. His final cigarette had burned down to a nub, but still he did not stir. He’d been waiting for Charles all night. Stake-outs were not his favorite, but necessary. This undercover heist was his crowning achievement, and he wanted that promotion.

This new turn of events was unfortunate, he thought. Charles was not the original target, but Samuel Young overseas and the distracted department heads at Young Technologies presented an opportunity his employer could not miss. He had hoped to leave Sam out of it, but now… She’d have to be eliminated if she intervened. What unfortunate timing. They both seemed so happy lately. This was business, after all.

His phone rang.

“Deadline is today. Follow and detain the target. I’ll send a location for the delivery.”

He hung up and took one last drag of his cigarette before pulling out behind Charles’ car.

He followed Charles to a breakfast Diner off the 505. The parking lot smelled of grease and patriotism. He never understood the Western palate. No accounting for taste, he thought as he pulled on his disguise and readied his tranquilizer gun. Charles was a decent boss. He grew to like him in his months undercover. The least he could do was peacefully drug him to submission. He sighed as he punctured Charles’ tires. Perhaps he was too sentimental.

*** Monday ***

He pulled into the Young Technologies parking lot in his usual spot. He went to his trunk to retrieve his lunch and briefcase as if nothing was remiss. A roll of duct tape fell out and rolled across the parking lot.

“Morning, Kwan Sung! How was your weekend?” The intern asked as he picked up the roll.

“Good morning. It was… productive. How was yours?” Politeness and restraint tinged his every syllable.

“Glad to hear it, my dude. Mine was chill,” the intern said, handing back the tape. Kwan Sung slammed his trunk and headed to the elevator queue. 

“Oh, did you get that email? Meeting’s cancelled this morning!” He said triumphantly.

“Yes, I heard,” he returned as the doors opened to their floor. He narrowed his eyes at an anxious Sam waiting at the front desk. “I’ll see you later,” he said and headed for the coffee maker. He lingered, catching bits and pieces of Sam’s conversation.

“… unlike him. How many sick days has he taken?” Sam asked.

“He’s had me clear his schedule for all of this week. He didn’t mention it to you? That’s strange. You two have been… close,” Lucy responded. He couldn’t see her, but he knew she was waggling her eyebrows. She collected gossip like his grandma does recipes.

“Yes well, we’re not as close as it seems.” Sam said, crestfallen.

“Well, you are acting manager while he is away. Here are the budget reports to finalize and the…” Lucy’s usual relentless optimism droned on. He went to his desk, satisfied.

*** Monday night ***

The fluorescent lights looked extra depressing at night, he observed as he sifted through the files on Charles’ laptop. He waited until everyone went home for the day before he broke into the office. He started transferring files to his flash drive when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

He turned off the lights and waited. The footsteps grew louder. The files were at sixty percent. A key slipped into the door. He opened the window. They dropped the key. The files were at eighty percent. He threw his bag outside the window. Ninety percent. The key slipped back into the door. He pulled the flash drive out and slammed the computer shut. The doorknob turned. He jumped out of the window and hid.

“Is anyone there?” Sam’s voice warbled. He heard her walk to the window.

He held his breath. She stuck her head out of the window. He sunk into the bush he was hiding in. His heartbeat thrummed in his ears. Five seconds stretched by before she closed the window. He waited. Her footsteps receded.

His phone rang.

He frantically dug into his pocket and smashed the volume button to silence it. He dared not breathe. A minute passed before he saw the lights go out.

He waited in the bush until he saw Sam get on her usual bus home. He stood up and brushed himself off, breathing a sigh of relief before heading back to his hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: Kwan Sung appears in Chapter 6 of the webtoon.)


	3. Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give me reasons we should be complete  
> You should be with him, I can't compete  
> You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well  
> Can't you see?  
> I don't wanna slow dance (I don't wanna slow dance)  
> In the dark, dark"- Slow Dancing in the Dark, Joji

Sam: Slow Dancing in the Dark

***Monday Night***

She closed the window with dread rising in her like bile. Someone was here, she knew. Sam stared at the laptop on Charles’ desk. She picked it up and flipped it over. It was warm; recently used. The person was still probably here, watching her. Fear prickled over her skin as she packed Charles’ computer. She turned off the lights and walked to her bus stop as usual. She kept her hand on the can of bear mace for good measure. Mama Young didn’t raise a fool.

He was taken. He had to be. This was far beyond uncharacteristic, and hurt feelings. Sam opened her work laptop and checked the security camera feed. It was looped, and very subtle. She ran a program on Charles’ computer to check the last used programs. She wore gloves, just in case there were any prints on the computer. She sent a silent prayer to Professor Layton and Pheonix Wright as she combed through the files. Funtindo hasn’t let her down before.

While the program was rendering, she stared at her phone and the lack of notifications. She bit her lip. He usually called around this time. Her eyes started to sting. She shook her head and rubbed them. She had her hour of bludgeoning herself up with maybes and whys. She knew him better than that, and she knew her worth. Sam from six months ago would have cried. She would have thought nothing of his disappearance; thought it was her fault. This Sam, the here and now, knew better. Regardless of what they were together, she was his friend first and foremost, and she will fight for him. She will find him, gosh dangit.

The program loaded.

Why were they looking at ‘Telescreen?’ She thought. It was a surveillance app intended for children, or people on parole. Young Technologies had used an old piece of software to build it called the P.P.P.P.P by her dad. Two tech companies overseas had bid for their contract, but it was finished. The programming department had already moved on to other projects. The company that lost the bid had disappeared… right? She brushed a hand through her hair. She remembered Charles mentioning something about an overseas buyer being disgruntled a few weeks ago before he ...

Before he kissed her slowly, carefully committing the secret depths of her lips to memory as if there was all the time in the world. As if his lavish attention of her was the only thing sustaining him and he drank her in until the air swam around them and nothing existed but the heat of his skin on hers and the exalted whispers of her name as prayers to keep loneliness at bay.

She shook her head, clearing away the painful memories and picked up her phone. She checked the news for any clues. She found an article about a tech company in her area being extorted by an overseas investor. The lawsuit was high profile, and being handled by Eva’s law-firm. Her hands began to sweat. Eva would also know if he showed up for fencing. Charles’ lack of presence on social media made sleuthing alone difficult. She scrolled through her contacts, finger hesitating over ‘Eva Lawson.’ She steeled herself, willfully ignoring the pit in her stomach, and pressed call.

***

Eva would make a great villain, Sam thought as she stormed into her apartment. Something from Devil May Cry, perhaps. Something long dead and withered in ice and fangs. Eva placed her motorcycle helmet on the coffee table and scowled at Sam.

“Well, Miracle Baby, this better be worth my time,” she said as she draped herself onto Sam’s couch. Yep, definitely a vampire, Sam thought as she steeled herself.

“Eva, welcome, I’d appreciate if you didn’t refer to me as a baby, thank you.” Sam sniffed and continued, “this is urgent and couldn’t wait until morning. Have you heard from Charles this past weekend? Maybe seen him at the club?”

Eva quirked a brow and deepened her scowl. “No, and I might have to murder you if this is why you dragged me out here so late at night.” She said, dripping with malice and contempt.

Sam wrung her hands. Eva studied her for a moment. If Sam didn’t know any better, she’d think she was being analyzed by some android transmitter. Anxiety gnawed at her, quickening her pulse and making the air too thick to breathe.

“He’s missing,” she blurted. Eva blinked at her, assaulting her with unspoken judgement. Sam wiped some sweat from her brow but soldiered on. “Look, he left Saturday morning rather abruptly and –“

Eva sliced her hand in the air as some conductor of frustration. “He left here? As in, your apartment?” Her words froze the air between them. Sam stuttered and looked towards the door. This was a horrible idea. Maybe she could run before she was murdered?

Eva suddenly scoffed and waved her hand for Sam to continue. Sam felt a vein bulge in her forehead at her flippant attitude, but continued. “ _yes_ , and he left a generic excuse to the receptionist about missing work. He always called, or emailed a detailed overview of things to get done in his absence. He _always_ calls for morning affirmations and – “

“Morning _what?_ ? Cold, unfeeling, devilishly handsome in cashmere?” Eva folded her hands over her chest. Sam scowled at her. Thank goodness her patience was not a dump stat.

“ _Yes_ , the Charles Jones that cares for his employees and hates relinquishing control. The Charles Jones that has never used a _generic_ email response for a sick day. The Charles Jones that locks his office, and never leaves his laptop on his desk. The _Charles Jones_ that never opens his office window, and who is _missing_ and maybe _hurting_ and who I _need to find.”_ She didn’t know when, but she was on her feet standing over Eva and her hands were shaking at her side. She shook out her hands and slumped into her computer chair.

Eva looked amused. Sam shrunk in her chair. After a few eternal seconds, she looked at Sam.

“I agree with you,” she finally said and approached the laptop. “Though I don’t know what all that means, I do recognize that something is wrong. I’ll help you.” Sam noticed her heels were scuffed, and her eyeliner was crooked. She tucked away Eva’s imperfections with a smirk.

“These are the two companies that bid for Telescreen?” She asked with her arms crossed. Sam nodded. Eva clicked her tongue and pulled out her phone. She walked towards the kitchen and called someone. Sam listened to her ask some questions in Japanese, then hang up abruptly. She sighed at Sam and smoothed a hand through her hair. “This company is… unsavory,” she said as she pointed at the screen. “They’ve been rumored to be involved with the mafia.” She flicked her hand in the air. “Chinese, or Korean… I don’t remember…” her words withered in the air. She thrummed her fingers on the desk and gnawed her lip. “A contact overseas confirms that the mafia has been silent for some time overseas. There is speculation that they are here… in LA.” She scrolled through the Telescreen files Sam had open on her laptop. “These were copied, you think?”

Sam nodded and adjusted her glasses.

“Our firm has dealt with a similar extortion case a few years ago, but the case was thrown out. This type of mafia extortion is common, especially for smaller businesses like yours. Less security, less attention from the media… It’s a perfect mark. Where is your father?

“Hawaii.”

Eva clicked her tongue. “So, no oversight at the moment. Charles could be used as collateral for when Samuel gets back… though it would make more sense for them to kidnap you instead…” Eva glanced at her speculatively.

“Charles has all the access codes and information for the program on his computer. I don’t have access to them in its entirety.”

“So… they want the Telescreen program, not the money. Which means… they already have a buyer. And judging by Charles’ sudden disappearance, they are impatient… and he doesn’t have much time. Have you called the police?”

“Not yet. I’m getting evidence together before I take it to them. They’ll won’t take it seriously, and probably think I was being paranoid. There isn’t time to wait for them, which is why I called you. Charles is in danger, and no one would believe me until it was too late.”

Eva nodded her head. “Have you tried tracking his phone?”

“No. How? And it will be dead soon, anyway.”

Eva rolled her eyes. “Look, the bastard may be made of ice, He always had a beta copy of new apps on his phone to test out. He mentioned it once, after we…” She blushed. “During a time that we were close,” she said and flipped her hair.

Great, they finally have something in common, Sam thought as all the blood rushed to her head.

“Well, Miracle, work your computer magic and get his location. I’ll deal with the police,” Eva said, picking up her helmet.

“So, how was it?” Eva asked. Sam sputtered a string of noises. She was sure her blush could be seen from space. Did she need to be so blunt?

Eva thumped her on the shoulder. “Spill it!”

Sam sighed and glued her eyes to the floor. “He’s… a perfectionist,” she mumbled. Eva chuckled.

“I hope you have another one of those helmets,” Sam said. Eva zipped her leather jacket and smiled.

“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere deep down, Sam's a badass.
> 
> Notes: Professor Layton was a detective/mystery series on Nintendo DS. Pheonix Wright is from the Ace Attorney series that was originally capcom, but ported to the DS afterward. Anyway, yay, video games!
> 
> (Parts of this chapter was not originally uploaded. It's fixed now!)


	4. Comfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello? (Hello? Hello? Hello?)  
> Is there anybody in there?  
> Just nod if you can hear me  
> Is there anyone home?- Pink Floyd

Charles: Comfortably Numb

Agony crawled across his skull. Aches and pains welcomed him to consciousness. He felt a blindfold wrapped around his eyes and something binding his wrists and ankles. Duct tape? What was that? He rolled his tongue to a gash at his lip and recoiled at the pain. He tasted tin as the wound reopened. A cold dread pooled in his stomach. What happened to Sam? What the _fuck_ was going on? The last thing he remembered was bending down to check his tires, and an odd sting in his neck… and … His thoughts were sludge. He could barely hold his head up. He opened his mouth to scream but only tasted tin. His throat was cracked and his voice was gone.

His mind drifted to the few perfect moments he spent with her. Why was this happening to him? Despair and hopelessness raked through him as he mourned the loss of his new beginnings with her. He was dying when he just started living again. A sob thrummed in his chest, clawing its way through his agony and desolation.

“He’s awake,” a voice echoed from across the room. Footsteps approached him

He writhed against his bindings, despite the pain, panic seized his limbs and forced the air from his lungs. _Stop_ , _wait_ , he wanted to say but his throat was cracked and his head was too heavy.

“Up the dosage,” the first voice droned. He heard a **_tink, tink_ **before a needle was shoved into his arm.

“Goodnight, Mr. Jones,” another voice said. It sounded familiar, he thought before oblivion ushered him away.

***

Voices clattering together woke him up. The throbbing in his skull was diminished, and tried his best not to move.

The voice from before droned on in a foreign language. He heard the clacking of a keyboard on the other side of the room. So, two people to take down.

“The boss is getting listless. Have you hacked the password yet?” The voice asked. It was dark and rich, like rum unopened in a cask.

“No. I might need to retrieve the laptop tomorrow after hours. I was almost found tonight by the assistant. I need to be careful, or my cover will be blown,” the second voice was so familiar… Charles could almost place it…

_Sam?! Cover? Undercover… at the office?_

The phone rang again. Muffled screaming pelted the air from the phone’s receiver. Charles couldn’t understand exactly what it said, but the meaning was clear. He didn’t have much time left before the end.

Silence and more tapping ensued.

The phone clicked. Footsteps receded.

“I’m needed elsewhere. Watch him. We need him for collateral. I’ll be back soon,” the first voice said as it receded.

Charles tested the bindings behind his back, then his feet. He was sure it was duct tape.

The typing resumed.

Charles braced himself against the chair he was bound to, remembering how to break free despite his sluggish thoughts.

An alarm sounds nearby, and a chair scuffs against the floor. He hears footsteps approach him and the _tink, tink_ of a syringe being tapped with a finger.

 _No, it’s now or never_!

Charles throws his hands into the air and slams them against his chest. A sickening _rip!_ Echoes through the air as the duct tape rips, tearing a strip of flesh from his wrists.

“Shit!” The voice yells as Charles yanks his blindfold off. He blinked at Kwan Sung’s terrified face, realization settling in as his stomach churned. But there wasn’t time. He bolted toward Charles, tackling him to the ground and pinning his hands.

“Stop struggling, and I won’t hurt you!” Kwan Sung said through a snarl.

Charles headbutted him, a disgusting _crunch_ of bone shattered the air and blood spurted from Kwan’s nose. Kwan reeled back, hands gripping his nose. Charles unwrapped his feet from the chair just in time to dodge a punch. He rolled away, and felt a hand rip into his hair and slam his head into the ground. Pain, white hot and blinding thrummed across his face. His vision blurred. Muscle memory took over. Charles swiped his leg into Kwan’s knee. He leapt on top of him and pommeled Kwan’s face.

Something hard whacked against his skull and everything went dark for a moment. He was falling, then another pain bloomed in his ribs. Another kick.

Darkness crept through his vision. The pain was unbearable until a warmth bloomed across him and he felt himself slipping away as in a warm bath.

Another kick to his abdomen, but he could barely feel anything. The darkness almost consumed his vision.

Then a picture of Sam flickered into his mind. She was smiling, whispering his name, urging him awake.

He blinked. His vision became clearer.

He blocked another blow from Kwan Sung just in time to lunge at him. Both men slammed into a desk, shattering the frame and crashing into the floor.

Charles was losing his grip.

He called for help, but his voice was hollow.

He was thrown into the garage door.

He screamed for help.

Then everything was dark again.


	5. Not Shy of a Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not shy of a spark  
> A knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark  
> Frightened by the bite though it's no harsher than the bark  
> Middle of adventure, such a perfect place to start” – 505, Arctic Monkeys

Chapter 5

Eva: Not Shy of a Spark

It was her eyes that made her believable. She cared for Welsh sheep shearer, that was obvious, but it was her blatant earnestness that breached no room for questioning. It was something that she snuffed out in herself long ago, and something that still lingered in Ben. It was the look people had before life bitch slapped them in the face. Maybe she was getting soft. Either way, she had to help. Besides, the blonde prick seemed a lot happier recently. At least now she knew why. Who was she to stand in the way of that?

“Eva?” Sam’s voice plucked her out of her thoughts. She pulled out another helmet and leather jacket from under the seat. She suppressed a smile at the poor girl’s face. She looked like she was tossed a hand grenade.

“It’s for the cold. Also, in case we crash, it protects your skin,” Eva deadpanned. She started the bike and waited as Sam donned the black leather and helmet. 

"Well, look at little miss badass! Leather suits you," Eva said with believable conviction. Sam blushed and scurried towards the bike in response. 

Eva felt a tentative little hand grip her jacket. “Hold on!” She yelled and sped out of the parking lot. Sam’s screams were drowned out by the engine’s roar and LA traffic.

***

“You want to run that by me again, shit for brains?” Eva pursed her lips and channeled her best withering glare. The boy behind the desk winced and typed away at the keyboard.

“U-um, ma’am-“

“Ma’am? Do I _look_ like a ma’am to you? Listen you little scrub-“ Eva was restrained by Sam’s noodle arms. They exchanged a look, and she backed down. They’ve been there for far too long, and diplomacy just wasn’t working. She started counting backwards from ten.

“Can you please look again, sir?” Sam said as sweet as can be. It made Eva’s teeth itch and blood sugar spike. She scoffed.

“Um, sorry, we need at least 72 hours for a person to be missing. Even with this evidence, it will take us a few days to dispatch a detective to investigate that area. I…” the boy looked at Eva huffing through her nostrils like some tiny, leather clad bull and recoiled. “I can create a request for you, and you can leave your name and number. We will get back to you if we need any information. That’s the best I can do Ma’a…” He glanced at Eva again. “That’s the best I can do. Sorry.”

Sam smiled at him and pulled Eva away. “We can call the cops when we arrive to his tracked location. The app is working, but we’ll lose the signal if …” Sam trailed off.

If his kidnapper finds out and destroys it, and possibly hurting Charles even more. Or… killing him.

“Look we’ll find him. We’re on our own,” Eva said and pulled a comb out of her purse. She pressed something on the handle and it sparked to life. Sam yelped. “You have anything to protect yourself?”

Sam looked around nervously and fished around in her bag. She pulled out a giant canister of bear mace. “Feck off!” was on the cover in bold, red ink. Eva smirked at her. “Alright, Miracle. Let’s go.”

***

A single flickering street lamp and abandoned warehouses were the only other occupants in the alley. Eva parked her bike behind a dumpster and crouched next to Sam. She was shaking and clutching her phone like it was the only thing keeping the dank desperation and hopelessness from washing over her. Poor girl. At least she had mace and the power of friendship™ on her side. Maybe she'd convince the bad guy to turn away from his life of crime and pursue his true passion of pottery, or something. Sam had trustful puppy act down. 

“You sure it’s here?” Eva whispered. Sam nodded and pointed to the abandoned warehouse in front of them. There was a tarp-covered car in the parking lot and a single light on inside. Eva grabbed her taser-comb and a pocket knife from her purse. Sam clutched the can of mace. She was sweating. Eva sighed.

“Look, we can wait here for a bit and get shanked by a homeless person, or we can check out that parked car covered with a tarp.” Eva pinned Sam with a withering glare. The girl furrowed her brows and gulped.

“No.” Sam said, voice determined. “I’ll go first,” she whispered with the gravitas of Bambi and ran into the alley. Eva was impressed, until Sam tripped on a leaf and rolled into the car. Eva closed her eyes and envisioned her funeral outfit. Dying in an alley was not the most dignified way to go, but maybe she’d come back as one of Oprah’s dogs, or something. Maybe a Kardashian?

She ran towards Sam, daring not to breathe. She bumped into Sam’s back and mimed her best ‘are you an idiot?’ Sam gesticulated at the license plate, then the window. Eva shrugged. Sam pointed her finger in the air, miming a sword? Or she was stroking out, Eva couldn’t tell.

Sam huffed and thumped Eva on the shoulder. “Fencing bag!” She hissed.

Oh.

Oh, shit!

Eva shushed her and peered into the back window, careful not to disturb the tarp. It was Charles’ bag, alright. She crouched again. ‘Call the police!’ she mimed. Sam shrugged and pulled out her phone. She started typing. Eva nodded at her. That was smart.

Something crashed inside the building.

They froze.

“Help! Someone Help! He-“ _crash_!

It was Charles’ voice.

Sam looked at Eva and pulled out her bear mace and barrelled towards the door.

At least Sam wasn't shaking anymore, Eva thought as she dialed the police 


	6. Chapter 6

“Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours” – Arctic Monkeys

Chapter 6: Found

It was like she was watching herself in third person. An out-of-body experience did not quite cover it. Surely she, Samara Young, would not do something so disturbingly idiotic. Surely her self-preservation instincts prohibited it. It was his voice that short-circuited her brain. That was the only logical answer. And that her stomach somersaulted at the thought of him in pain was probably just adrenaline. That must be it, Sam thought as she clung to the neck of Kwan Sung like some koala of death. Somehow, the door was kicked in, and he was maced in the face. She didn’t recall how, nor did she care at his particular moment.

Kwan Sung threw her into the wall. _Ouch. Rude._ She clawed at his face with her left hand, right hand holding on for dear life. Then he seized under her, flashes of electricity illuminating Eva’s smirk and the mess Sam accomplished. He fell. Eva leapt on top of him.

“How dare you hurt my… my friend! My handsome friend!” Sam smacked him once more, just for good measure. “Where is Charles?”

“Bunty?”

Sam turned toward the voice, ignoring the panic gurgling inside her chest. “Charles? Charles!” She croaked in the darkness, “Are you hurt?” She stumbled into something crumpled on the ground.

“I’m here, my darling,” he muttered, and she flopped on the floor next to him and began undoing his bindings. She didn’t know why she began sobbing, nor her urge to meld herself to him. She needed to be certain this was real, that _he_ was actually there, and safe, and she didn’t lose him. Their limbs wrapped around each other and tears streaming down their faces. He devolved into a stream of Welsh phrases of affection and held her to him, and she clawed at his filthy shirt.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” she breathed. He wrapped her tighter in his arms.

“You found me,” he whispered between sobs. She cupped his face, blinking away her silent tears and breathed, “Oh, Charles Jones, I’ll always find you.” He gasped. They kissed and time held its breath as they found a way back to each other.

“Not the time, Miracle!” Eva hissed as she wrangled Kwan Sung into a prone position. Charles broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers.

“There’s another one,” Charles rasped as Sam helped him stand.

“What?” Eva murmured, taping Kwan Sung’s mouth shut.

Lights flashed through the warehouse window.

Everyone held their breath.

Kwan Sung began screaming through the tape, writhing on the floor. He threw Eva off of him before Sam elbowed him in the face and maced him again. She fought the urge to apologize to him, and shushed him instead.

“Hide!” Charles hissed and crouched behind the overturned desk.

“No! We take him by surprise,” Eva hissed back and readied her taser. She positioned herself by the door, ready to strike.

Sam gulped. She nodded gravely and joined Eva by the door, mace primed. Another light flashed through the window. No one dared to breathe. Muffled shuffling echoed around Kwan Sung. Sam turned in time to see him shove the tape from his mouth with his tongue. Then everything happened at once.

The back door opened. Someone slipped inside.

“There’s three inside! Grab the files and go!” Kwan Sung screamed. Charles hobbled towards him and leapt on top of him to restrain him. Eva gasped and lunged toward someone. Sam scrambled along the wall for a switch. The lights flicked on.

“Eva!” Charles tossed her a broken broomstick lying on the ground. She caught it with a smirk that promised violence. She lunged at a man that resembled a lump of muscle in a suit. He balked, unable to keep up with her Olympic fencing skills, and was pummeled into the back wall. The man blocked Eva’s forward assault with his forearm. He grabbed the stick from her and broke it in half. Eva adjusted her stance, putting her fists to chin level and ready to block his attacks. They sparred.

Sam ran towards him, armed with a comb, anxiety, and a need for vengeance. The time for sense was over. Her body moved on its own (once again). He was so focused on Eva; he didn’t see Sam approach his flank, or her majestic leap toward him. The man yelped in surprise. Eva took the opening and kicked him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and convulsed as Sam tased him in his side. She threw him to the ground with a shaky, “take that!”

Eva suppressed a smile. “Alright, Killer. Thanks for the assist,” she chuckled, binding the man with duct tape and twist ties she found. Charles hobbled over and beamed at Sam, pride and warmth overflowing in his gaze.

A siren blared outside. They gaped at each other. Eva secured the last piece of tape around the man’s mouth before adding, “Well, someone had to call the cops while Miracle attacked.”

Sam scoffed, “I pulled a Leroy Jenkins. I-”

“A what?” Charles and Eva said in unison. Sam chuckled, “Never mind.” A throng of men in uniform burst through the doors. Questions and noise swallowed them, but Sam didn’t pay any attention. She cupped Charles’ face and leaned in to kiss him. He whispered something into her lips, but she couldn’t hear. Their lips melded together, and it felt like coming home.

Charles’ fingertips clung to hers and he mouthed something again before the paramedics pulled him away. Voices clashed together, but all she could do was look at her fingertips. They were warm and sticky and too _red_. She knew it wasn’t hers, but the sirens pounded against her skull and she couldn’t concentrate. She climbed into the back of Charles’ ambulance and was stopped.

“Ma’am, only family members or friends can go with him,” the paramedic said.

“I’m his friend. We’re… we’re friends,” she said. Charles sat up on his gurney, batting the paramedic away with arms of jelly. “I love her,” he declared as they strapped him in.

“See? I’m his… oh.” Sam blinked, his words finally reaching her. “ _Oh_. I’m going,” Sam voice rang as a gavel amidst the chaos and no one dared to argue. The paramedic sighed and tended to his patient. She saw Kwan Sung in handcuffs and police swarming the warehouse before the ambulance door closed. As they drove away, her hand found his and his gaze never left her.

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to Neszeth for beta-reading! <3
> 
> This series will be short with multiple POVs.
> 
> Take care, and thanks for reading!


End file.
